Mommy
by LulluBee
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bersama dengan anak mereka Chan. SeungHan/CoupsHan Couple Seungcheol/S. Coups with Jeonghan/Junghan BxB YAOI Seventeen Fanfiction RnR Juseyo...


Mommy Yoon

Cast :

Yoon Junghan '17'

Choi Seungcheol '17'

Lee Chan (Dino) '17'

Rated : T

Genre : Semi Family (?), Romance

WARNING : TYPO, MAINSTREAM, ALUR CEPAT, OOC, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

 _Tokkk tookkk toookkkk_

Suara ketukan pintu begitu terdengar menggema disebuah dorm yang lumayan luas ini. Gedoran pintu yang terdengar berulang-ulang kali menandakan kalau pintu itu sengaja diketuk begitu keras dan cepat.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Ucap seorang namja blasteran Amerika yang berdiri didepan pintu yang sedang diketuk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.." Jawab namja disebelahnya yang memiliki senyuman yang begitu menawan, "CHAN, BUKA PINTUNYA?!"

"Joshua hyung, sepertinya percuma. Chan tidak akan membuka pintunya." Ujar namja yang memiliki mata sipit, Hoshi.

Joshua, namja pemilik senyum menawan itu langsung menghentikan teriakkannya. Dia menatap namja-namja yang mengelilinginya. "Lalu bagaimana? Dari tadi siang dia tidak makan? Bisa-bisa dia sakit." Jawab Joshua.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung.." Timpal namja yang paling tinggi diantara yang lain.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan magnae ini? Tidak biasanya dia mogok makan seperti ini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Semua yang ada disana pun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui apa yang baru saja namja berwajah blank ini ucapkan.

"Tadi siang aku melihat Junghan hyung memarahi Chan." Jawab Jun yang berdiri dibelakang Mingyu.

Yang lain mengarahkan kepala mereka pada Jun. "Ye? Kenapa?" Tanya Woozi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas tadi siang aku melihat Junghan hyung dan Chan didalam kamar. Terus aku mendengar suara keributan dari dalam sana, setelah itu aku malah melihat Chan yang berlari keluar dari dalam kamar Junghan hyung lalu masuk kedalam sini dan tidak keluar sampai sekarang." Jelas Jun seraya menunjuk kamar yang ada didepannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Junghan memarahi Chan?" Tanya Joshua yang dijawab gelengan dari yang lainnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung, itu sihh yang aku tahu." Jawab Jun.

"Hyung, coba kau yang tanya pada Junghan hyung. Jujur saja aku khawatir pada Chan, karena tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Aku takut Chan sakit karena seharian tidak makan." Ucap Woozi pada Joshua.

Sedangkan Joshua terdiam lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan coba bicara dengan Junghan." Jawab Joshua.

Setelahnya dia berjalan beralih dari kamar Chan kekamar Junghan yang tak jauh dari sana. Ditemani dengan pandangan adik-adiknya yang masih berdiri didepan kamar Chan. Kemuadian Joshua sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang ditiduri oleh seorang namja berwajah cantik itu. Dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

 _Tookk tookk tokkk_

Hanya ketukkan lembut, karena dia tak ingin membuat keributan kembali jika menggedor pintu kamar sampai terlalu keras.

"Junghan-ah, bisa buka pintunya!" Ujarnya dengan nama yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Namun dari dalam sana tak kunjung ada sahutan. Sehingga dia kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

 _Tookkk toookkk tokkk_

"Junghan-ahh!" Joshua berteriak kembali. "Buka pintunya, Junghan!"

Tapi masih saja tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana, dan membuat Joshua putus asa dengan hal itu. Kemudian dia kembali ketempat dimana adik-adinya berkumpul. "Tak dibuka pintunya." Ujar Joshua.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja hyung? Aku yakin pasti pintunya tidak dikunci." Ucap Mingyu.

"Jangan!"

"Waeyo?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Apa kau lupa kalau Junghan hyung tidak suka ada yang sembarangan masuk kekamarnya, bisa-bisa dia malah marah pada kita semua." Jawab Hoshi.

"Ahh! Benar juga.." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya.

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana cara supaya Chan dan Junghan keluar kamar segera. Mereka tidak ingin ada masalah yang terjadi diantara anggotanya. Itu sangat memalukan sekali, dan mereka sangat tidak suka.

"Aku pulaaang.."

Sampai akhirnya ada suara yang baru saja menyapa pendengaran mereka semua. Mungkin karena mereka tengah sibuk dan bingung memikirkan ini sehingga tak ada yang menyadari suara pintu terbuka.

"Seungcheol hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Minghao yang melihat Seungcheol memasuki ruangan ini.

"Ne.."

"Hyung, syukurlah kau sudah pulang." Celetuk Vernon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Chan mengurung dirinya dikamar dari tadi siang dan belum keluar kamar sampai sekarang." Jawab Joshua.

"Ye?" Seungcheol mendekati mereka yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kamar magnae kesayangannya itu. "Kok bisa?"

"Kau tanya saja pada Junghan, sepertinya ini ada kaitannya dengan dia." Jawab Joshua.

"Junghan? Memangnya kenapa dengan Junghan dan Channie?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Kami juga tidak tahu hyung, Junghan hyung juga dari tadi didalam kamar dan tidak keluar." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Arraseo, aku akan coba bicara dengan Junghan. Lebih baik kalian semua istirahat saja, besok kita ada fanmeeting dan mengisi acara radio." Ujar Seungcheol menyuruh adik-adiknya beristirahat karna besok mereka harus melakukan schedule yang sepertinya akan menguras tenaga.

"Ne, daddy.." Sahut yang lainnya.

"Vornonnie, Mingyu-ah malam ini kalian tidur dengan yang lain dulu, biarkan Chan sendirian."

"Iya, dad.."

Setelah itu Seungcheol meninggalkan adik-adiknya yang mulai bubar dari depan kamar Chan, menuju kekamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan dia menuju kekamarnya yang dia tempati dengan kekasih cantiknya itu.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, terkecuali untuk Seungcheol, dia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri. Dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa putih ini. Dan seketika itu juga mata onyx nya langsung menangkap objek yang sedang tertidur diranjang _King Size_ miliknya. Seungcheol tersenyum sebentar sebelum dia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kemudian berjalam mendekati objek atau kekasihnya itu.

Seungcheol ikut bergabung diatas ranjang, ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang tengah menutupi tubuh Junghan. Lagi, senyuman kembali terukir saat Seungcheol menatap wajah tenang kekasihnya yang masih nyama didunia mimpinya ditemani dengan earphone yang tetap menggelantung cantik dikedua telinganya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut panjang milik kekasihnya ini, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak jarang elusan itu beralih pada wajah cantik yang selalu terlihat damai.

"Eunghhh~~"

Suara leguhan terdengar begitu halus dari bibir tipis milik namja cantik ini. Ditambah dengan geliatan lembut yang Junghan lakukan.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, mata indah nan bening itu pun terbuka secara perlahan. Yang menandakan malaiakt yang tertidur sudah kembali kedunia nyatanya.

"Eungghh~~ Kau sudahh pulang hyung.." Mata bening itu langsung menatap sosok yang sedang berbaring miring disebelahnya.

Tak lupa juga dia melepaskan earphone yang masih menyantel dikedua telinganya.

"Aku baru saja pulang.." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Kenapa tak bangunkan aku?" Junghan dengan manjanya memeluk tubuh Seungcheol yang sedang menghadapnya. Yang tentu saja langsung dibalas oleh Seungcheol. Tangan Seungcheol kembali mengelus rambut panjang yang terurai itu.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkan malaikat yang tertidur sangat pulas seperti tadi." Goda Seungcheol.

"Aisshh hyuung~~" Junghan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hehehe.." Kekehan Seungcheol terdengar begitu lembut.

Kemudian dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat pada pucuk kepala Junghan. Lalu menghirup aroma shampo yang selalu Junghan gunakan. Dia sangat suka menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar dari rambut kekasihnya ini, bahkan tidak hanya dirinya semua memberpun senang menghirup aroma manis yang keluar dari rambut halus ini.

"Kenapa dengan Chan, eoh?" Tanya Seunghceol dengan lembut.

Dan itu membuat Junghan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Seungcheol. Lalu mengubah wajah manjanya menjadi cemberut dengan bibir tipis yang dibuat maju. Dan itu berhasil membuat Seungcheol segera mengecup bibir yang terasa manis ini.

"Chan sangat menyebalkan, hyung." Jawab Junghan.

"Waeyo?"

"Molla!" Junghan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Seungcheol.

Dan itu malah membuat Seungcheol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kembali tersenyum. Namun dia tetap tidak berhenti mengelus rambut panjang tapi halus ini.  
"Kau tahu? Sejak tadi siang Chan mengurung dirinya dikamar."

"Aku tidak peduli." –Junghan-

"Dia bahkan tidak makan." –Seungcheol-

"Masa bodoh!" –Junghan-

"Bagaimana kalau Chan sakit?" Seungcheol tersenyum, dia tahu mana mungkin Junghan benar-benar tega membiarkan anak virtualnya sakit.

Junghan terdiam ketika Seungcheol mengucapkan kata barusan. Oke, dia memang kesal dengan magnae satu itu tapi dia juga tidak ingin anak kesayangannya itu jatuh sakit.

Lalu Junghan merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk, menyandarkan punggung nya pada kepala ranjang. "Aku kesal dengannya, hyung.."

Seungcheol ikut duduk disebelah Junghan, "Memangnya kenapa, hmm?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi siang dia memberiku hadiah."

"Lalu?"

"Itu yang membuatku sangat kesal hyung."

"Ye? Bukannya bagus kalau Chan memberikanmu hadiah? Kenapa kau malah kesal, eoh?" Seungcheol menautkan kedua alisnya yang menandakan kalau dia bingung dengan kekasihnya ini. Kenapa harus kesal dengan seseorang yang bahkan memberikannya hadiah?

"Kau harus tahu hadiah apa yang dia berikan padaku."

Kemudian Junghan turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lemari yang ada disebrangnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam lemari itu, dan setelahnya dia kembali duduk diatas ranjang dengan kaki yang dibuat bersila.

"Ini.." Junghan memberikan kotak besar itu pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol meraih kotak itu dengan alis yang masih bertaut, dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Chan berikan pada kekasihnya ini, sampai membuat malaikatnya begitu kesal dengan anak virtualnya.

Kemudian Seungcheol mendudukan dirinya menghadap Junghan, lalu membuka kotak yang tadi diberikan oleh Junghan. Dan saat kotak itu terbuka, kedua matanya ikut terbuka.

"Hannie, ini?" Seungcheol tak percaya apa yang dia lihat itu.

"Ne, bagaimana bisa Chan memberikanku sebuah _Lingerie_ seperti ini?" Ucap Junghan dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

Yupp, memang hadiah yang diberikan oleh Chan untuknya adalah sebuah _Lingerie_ berbahan tipis berwarna hitam dengan renda yang berwarna merah muda yang mengelilingi dibagian bawah dan dadanya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat kesal dengan anak virtualnya itu. Heyy! Dia adalah seorang laki-laki dan mendapatkan hadiah sebuah _Lingerie_ yang diperuntukkan untuk kaum wanita ini! WTH!

Seungcheol pun sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat didepannya. Bahkan matanya tak beralih dari _Lingerie_ sexy itu. Dia sendiri tak percaya kalau anaknya bisa memberikan sebuah hadiah yang sangat mengejutkan ini?

Namun sebagai orang tertua disini, dia harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang menurutnya sepele ini. Lalu Seungcheol melipat _Lingerie_ itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotak, menutupnya lagi. Kemudian meletakkan kotak itu dimeja nakas disampingnya.

"Sini.." Tangannya terulur kearah Junghan.

Junghan yang mengertipun segera mendekat kearah kekasihnya ini, lalu memeluk tubuh tegap Seungcheol. Dan merasakan tubuhnya dikungkung oleh lengan gemuk Seungcheol.

Kambali lagi tangan Seungcheol mengelus rambut Junghan, mengelusnya berulang kali. Kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kening lelakinya ini.

"Sudahlah, Hannie. Ini kan hanya masalah sepele jangan dibesar-besarkan begini." Ujar Seungcheol mencoba menjadi dewasa diantara istri dan anak virtualnya.

"Tapi aku tetap sebal hyung. Aku ini namja masa' diberikan hadiah _Lingerie._ " Junghan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Aku tahu sayang, tapi kau tidak perlu memusuhi Chan seperti ini."

"..."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan? Chan mengurung dirinya dikamar terus."

"..." Junghan masih diam mendengarkan Seungcheol, entah harus membalas apa.

"Apa kau mau kalau anak kita sakit, eoh?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan wajah yang seolah-olah tengah memancarkan rasa takut dan khawatir. Yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan dari namja cantik ini.

"Aku tidak mau.." Cicit Junghan dengan wajah yang menunduk, sedih.

"Kau sayang dengan Chan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Junghan.

Seungcheol lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau harus memaafkan anak kita, dan melupakan masalah _Lingerie_ itu. Arraseo?"

Junghan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Seungcheolnya. "Aku mengerti hyung.."

.

.

.

Junghan keluar dari dalam kamarnya, setelah mendengarkan nasehat dan wejangan dari Leadernya itu. Benar kata Seungcheol, dia tak seharusnya kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini, apalagi hanya dengan masalah yang bisa dibilang sangat sepele. Dan dia juga tidak seharusnya memarahi Chan seperti siang tadi, itu sungguh sangat berlebihan.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada anak kesayangannya itu. Dia ingat kata Seungcheol kalau Chan belum makan dari tadi siang, jadi dia berpikir untuk membuatkan makanan untuk anak virtualnya ini. Itung-itung sebagaia tanda permintaan maaf juga.

Junghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, berniat ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Chan. Dia melirik jam yang bertengger cantik didinding.

"Sudah jam 10 malam." Gumamnya ketika melihat jarum jam panjang yang mengarah pada angka 10.

Lalu dia kembali kearah dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok tubuh yang duduk dikursi makan, dengan kepala yang direbahkan pada meja makan. Junghan mendekati tubuh itu.

Dan dia sangat kaget waktu mengetahui tubuh itu adalah magnae kesayangannya saat dia sudah mendekatinya. Langsung saja terbesit rasa bersalah dalam dirinya ketika melihat Chen seperti ini.

Junghan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kepala Chan. "Chan, bangunlah.." Ujarnya.

Tak ada sahutan, sepertinya Chan sangat mengantuk.

"Chan, irona.."

"Eunghh~~"

Junghan tersenyum saat melihat Chan menggeliat pelan dan perlahan-lahan membuka kedua mata sipitnya.

"Mommy.." Gumamnya kaget seketika melihat Junghan yang berdiri didepannya.

Junghan menghilangkan senyumannya, digantikan dengan wajah flat yang dia tunjukan pada Chan sehinggan membuat Chan menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

Lalu Junghan beralih membuka kulkas yang tak jauh darinya, mengambil kotak susu dari sana, dan menutup pintu kulkas kembali. Dia mengabaikan Chan yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Oke, jujur saja dia merasa sangat sedih melihat wajah Chan yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan. Mata sipitnya sedikit membengkak, mungkin akibat menangis seharian ini. Dan itu sukses membuat Junghan menjadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Junghan mengambil gelas dilemari, kemudian menuangkan susu yang dia ambil dari kulkas tadi ke gelas. Kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap pada Chan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Junghan meletakkan gelas susu didepan Chan, dan membuat Chan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Minumlah.." Ucap Junghan.

Dan dengan perlahan Chan meraih gelas susu itu, lalu meminumnya sedikit. Dan kembali meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja lagi. Matanya menatap takut pada Junghan, yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Dari pandangannya terlihat sekali kalau Chan ingin menangis.

Junghan benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri sehabis melihat kondisi menyedihkan anaknya ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Chan bisa sampai seperti ini. Dan disaat rasa bersalahnya semakin membuncah disaat itu juga lah Junghan merubah ekspresi wajah flatnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat untuk anaknya. Tak lupa juga kedua tangannya yang terulur kearah Chan.

Dan itu membuat Chan bingung dengan apa yang Junghan lakukan. Sampai akhirnya dia mengerti saat Junghan mengamberikannya sebuah senyuman hangat dan anggukan kecil dikepalanya. Chan mengerti..

"Mommyyyy~~~"

Chan langsung memeluk tubuh Junghan, membiarkan tubuhnya masuk diantara kedua tangan namja cantik ini. Chan memeluk tubuh hangat Junghan dengan sangat erat, begitupun dengan Junghan yang membalasnya tak kalah erat.

"Hikss.."

Suara isakan bisa Junghan dengar dari bibir tipis milik Chan, sehingga membuatnya lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Ditambah dengan usapan halus dipunggung sempit magnae kesayangannta ini. Mencoba menenangkannya yang sedang menangis.

"Hussttt! Uljjima sayang.." Junghan mempuk-puk lembut punggung Chan.

"Hikksss mianhae mom hiikksss.."

"Gwaenchana baby.. Gwaenchana.."

Junghan mengelus rambut Chan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya pada anak lucunya ini. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan kalau pundaknya basah, yang dia tahu itu akibat air mata Chan.

"Hikkss hikkssss.."

"Uljjima Channie, gwaencaha.. Maaf yahh mommy sudah marah-marah sama Channie.." Ucap Junghan tulus.

Chan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Junghan. "Mianhae hikksss mian.." 

"Ne, gwaenchana sayang.. Uljimma, ne?"

Junghan menarik tubuh Chan agar dia bisa melihat wajah Chan. Lalu tersenyum lagi saat melihat pipi chubby itu basah akibat air matayang berhasil keluar dari kedua mata sipitnya. Dan dengan reflekas kedua tangannya terulur untuk menghapus aliran air mata itu.

"Hikksss.."

"Sudah sayang, maaf ne mommy sudah bentak Channie tadi siang?"

"Aniya mom, memang aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Seungkwan hyung." Ucap Chan.

"Ye? Seungkwannie?" Tanya Junghan yang bingung, apa hubungannya dengan Seungkwan? 

"Ne, mom.. Hadiah itu atas ide nya Seungkwan hyung dan Seokmin hyung." Jawab Chan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Seungkwan hyung dan Seokmin hyung bilang kalau mommy setiap malam suka tidur menggunakan baju itu. Makanya mereka menyarankan ku untuk membelikan itu untuk mommy." Jelas Cahn.

Junghan sudah menduga pasti ada yang mengkompori anaknya ini, karna dia sangat tahu kalau anak virtualnya ini tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini. Pasti ada orang yang menghasut Chan. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya kalau semua ini pasti ada dalangnya, dan ternyata dalangnya adalah Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

' _Awas kalian yahh!'_ bathin Junghan.

Junghan kembali tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dikening Chan. "Mulai dari sekarang, kalau ada apa-apa kau harus bicara dulu padaku."

Chan mengangguk. "Ne mommy.."

"Bagus.."

"Gomawo mommy.." Chan kembali memeluk tubuh hangat Junghan.

Yang pastinya Junghan balas dengan erat juga, "Yasudah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur, ne?"

Chan mengangguk. "Ne.. Aku juga sudah mengantuk dan lelah.."

"Kau habiskan susunya lalu masuk kamar dan segera tidur, ne?"

"Ne, mommy.."

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Chan tidur dengan nyaman dan nyenyak, Junghan kembali kedalam kamarnya. Dia merasa ada perasaan lega setelah memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chan. Sebenarnya dia memang tidak suka kalau ada pertengkaran atau permusuhan diantara anggotanya. Tapi untunglah masalahnya dengan Chan akhirnya bisa diatasi dengan mudah.

Junghan mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu mengarah pada ranjang besar miliknya dan juga kekasinya, yang saat ini sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Junghan mendekati Seungcheol yang tengah sibuk memainkan _Tablet_ -nya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Seungcheol.

Dan Seungcheol yang menyadari kehadiran Junghan disebelahnya, kemudian menutup _Tablet_ -nya dan meletakannya diatas meja nakas.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya seraya membetulkan posisi tidurannya sehingga dia berbaring disebelah kekasihnya ini.

Junghan langsung saja memeluk tubuh kekar Seungcheol, melingkarkan tangannya kirinya pada pinggang Seunghceol.

"Ne, sudah selesai. Bahkan tadi aku menemani Chan sampai tidur dulu." Jawab Junghan.

"Pantas kau lama sekali kembalinya."

"Hehehe.. Ne, hyung.. Maaf.."

"Gwaenchana, yang penting tak ada kesalah pahaman lagi antara kau dan anak kita." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Ne, hyung.."

Seungcheol menyentuh rambut panjang Junghan dengan tangannya yang terbebas. Mengelus rambut panjang dan halus itu dengan penuh sayang. Sehingga membuat namja cantik ini makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bilangnya.

Tak lupa juga Seungcheol membubuhkan sebuah kecupan manis dan hangat pada kening dan pucuk rambut Junghan.

Senyuman tak lepas dari kedua bibir anak muda yang sedang kasmaran ini. Namun senyuman Seungcheol lama kelamaan berubah menjadi seringaian yang tak Junghan ketahui, karena dia masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya didada kekasihnya.

"Sayang.." Panggil Seungcheol dengan nada yang dibuat rendah.

"Heumm.." Respon Junghan.

"Eumm.. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba _Lingerie_ yang Chan berikan?"

"Ye?" Junghan yang kaget akibat apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Seungcheol langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap namja berparas tampan ini. "Apa maksudmu, Cheol-ah?"

"Bagaimana kalau _Lingerie_ –nya kau coba dulu saja, mungkin saja itu cocok untukmu." Seungcheol masih menampilkan senyuman anehnya.

"Mwoya? Apa kau gila? Aigoo.." Junghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Chan sudah susah payah membelikanmu itu kenapa tidak kau pakai, pasti Chan akan sangat sedih."

"Andwae.. Itu untuk perempuan, hyung. Mana mungkin aku memakainya, aisshh!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang perempuan." Goda Seungcheol.

Junghan kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini membelakangi Seungcheol. "Tidak usah aneh-aneh, tidurlah.."

"Mommy, ayolahh~~ Sekali saja, aku ingin melihat mu memakainya" Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Junghan.

"Andwae.." Tolak Junghan.

"Waeyo? Kan hanya didepanku, sayang. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kok.." Seungcheol masih mencoba membujuk kekasihnya ini agar mau memakai pakaian aneh itu.

"Tetap tidak mau.." Junghan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol namun masih tetap ditahan namja muda ini.

"Ayolah chagiya~~"

"Choi Seungcheol! Tidur sekarang atau kau tidur diluar!"

"Mommyy~~~"

.

.

.

F  
I  
N  
.

.

.

Yeeeeeee~~~~

Akhirnya FF ini jadi juga.. Hihihi niatnya gak mau dipublish :p tapi pas temen baca FF ini dia malah nyuruh dipublish :D

Maaf yahh kalo disini mereka OOC banget :p abisnya lagi ngebayangin mereka bertiga gara2 ngeliat video mereka pas lagi Fansigning yang mereka berdiri berjejer (?).. Yang Junghan n Seungcheol buat love sign pake jari mereka yang digabungin, terus disebelahnya ada si Chan.. Jadi yahh tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat bikin FF ini..

Daaaaann~~~ gue lebih gila lagi waktu ngeliat Junghan blonde hair kayak gituu :D :D :3 Demi apapun aura seksinya keluar banget.. apalagi kalo rambut blondenya digerai gitu plus pake kaca mata dia jadi kayak uke anime-anime jepang hihihihi~~

Yahh begitulahh kkkk~~

Oke jangan lupa RnR nya yahh biar makin semangat gue nya..

Thanks semuanyaaa..

#Salam bibir Junghan :*


End file.
